Soap Opera
by sasha1600
Summary: Part of my 'Lessons' series. Gibbs has a problem with Tim's problem with authority. Warning: spanking of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!


**Soap Opera**

**Summary: ** Part of my 'Lessons' series. Gibbs has a problem with Tim's problem with authority. ** Warning:** spanking of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

* * *

A/N: This is part of my 'Lessons' series and builds on a larger plot arc.

**Warning: This story contains the rather old-fashioned discipline of an adult. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator outside Abby's lab, without the usual Caff-Pow! He'd been on his way into a meeting with the Director when Fornell had turned up, dragging Sacks behind him, demanding to see the evidence on their latest jurisdictionally ambiguous case. He'd delegated to McGee the task of bringing them down to Abby's lab while he dealt with Vance, and then had headed straight there himself once the meeting was over. Abby would just have to deal with him not taking the time to pick up her next caffeine fix for her.

Through the glass doors of the lab, he could see the small group clustered casually together. McGee had his back to him, and was talking animatedly. Sacks looked particularly amused by whatever he was saying; the younger of the two FBI agents was nearly doubled over in laughter.

The doors swished open obligingly as he approached.

'...I don't know how he doesn't get splinters from all the toothpicks! Seriously, I think the man eats more trees than the average beaver...'

'McGee!'

The younger man spun around. Gibbs glared at him. It had been a stressful few months, and even though the team had been reunited, they still had to deal with Vance. But, it was one thing for team members to gripe to each other about the Agency's new leadership, and quite another to share those complaints with outsiders.

'Good of you to join us, Gibbs. From the look of things...'

Gibbs cut Fornell off.

'Abby, why don't you take them to see what Ducky found out about the body? I need to talk to McGee for a minute.'

Fornell gave him a quick knowing look before starting to herd Sacks in the direction of the door. The fact that he wasn't protesting the sudden change in plans was further indication that he understood what his conversation with McGee was going to be about. They didn't always see eye to eye about cases, but Fornell was old-school in his own way; Gibbs had no doubt that he'd agree that, however funny McGee's description had been, it had been inappropriate.

'Boss... I...' McGee sputtered helplessly in the face of Gibbs's obvious displeasure.

'I don't really care if you like the man, McGee,' Gibbs scolded as soon as the door had swished closed behind the departing trio. 'But you do not show that level of disrespect for the position.'

McGee nodded, flushing furiously.

'It won't happen again, Boss.'

'It damn well better not,' he replied, jerking his head in a silent 'let's go' gesture.

'You... you're not going...' Tim began nervously. Gibbs simply raised one eyebrow. If he was asking whether he was going to be punished, he should already know the answer. He actually didn't think the younger man needed to be spanked for his actions, but there were other ways to send a strong message about his ill-advised comments.

'That's not fair, Boss!' Tim protested. 'Tony called him a woodchuck at lunch yesterday, and you didn't do anything!'

'That's because Tony didn't have an audience, Tim. There's a difference between letting off steam and publically disparaging the Director of this Agency.'

'Oh, come on, Boss! It wasn't really public! It was just Fornell and...'

Gibbs suppressed a sigh. It wasn't unusual for either one of his boys to try to talk their way out of a punishment, and he hoped that's all this was. He'd thought he'd dealt with Tim's insecurities; he didn't really want to have to work through another round of 'sibling rivalry'.

'Fornell might be a familiar face,' explained patiently. 'Hell, I might even call him a friend. But, in this context, he's still an outsider.'

'But...'

'No buts, Tim. Come on.'

Gibbs took the younger man firmly by the elbow and steered him towards the back wall of the lab. Tim didn't resist, even though he was clearly nervous. He was just as clearly surprised by their destination; Gibbs had occasionally borrowed Abby's small office but there was little privacy elsewhere in the glass-doored lab. Gibbs manoeuvred him around one of the island workbenches, and stopped next to a small sink.

Abby didn't like the ubiquitous institutional liquid soap, saying it dried her hands too much when she had to wash them dozens of times a day. She'd use it when she had to, especially when she was working with evidence that could be contaminated by residues left behind a bar of soap, but she also kept a jar of small soaps on a shelf next to a spare roll of paper towels, to use the rest of the time. Gibbs ignored the half-used bar resting on a dish next to the sink, and reached for the jar, snagging a fresh piece of soap and deftly removing the paper wrapper before running it quickly under the tap. He turned back towards Tim, who was now watching him with a horrified expression.

Satisfied that McGee had figured out what was happening, he raised his hand towards his mouth and commanded, 'Open.'

Tim took a step backwards, his lips firmly clamped shut.

'Tim...' he growled in warning.

Tim shook his head frantically, clearly not willing to risk opening his mouth even enough to say 'no'.

Gibbs studied him carefully. Tim wasn't supposed to _like_ the idea, but it wasn't supposed to be traumatic for him, either. If there had been any sign of real distress, he would have stopped immediately. But Tim clearly wasn't panic-stricken or pushed beyond his limits; he was simply acting like an eight-year-old who didn't want to be punished.

'You have two choices, Tim. You can do this with or without a sore butt.'

He didn't usually make those kinds of threats, but Tim had long since accepted his discipline. And since Tim was in trouble precisely for not showing due respect for authority, he needed to be unambiguous about asserting his own in this situation.

The younger man's eyes grew large as he processed his words, but he kept his lips tightly together. Gibbs gave him a moment to change his mind, then spun him sideways and landed three hard swats on the seat of his jeans before turning him back to face him.

'Last chance.'

Tim just glared at him stubbornly, a hint of defiance in his eyes.

Gibbs inwardly sighed.

'Ok.'

Once more he turned the other man around, this time holding him firmly in place as he began to spank him with his open hand. Tim tried to pull away, hissing at the rapidly building sting, and finally gasped out 'Ok! I'll do it.' Gibbs swatted him again before pausing.

'This isn't to make you give in, McGee. This is punishment for disobeying me about it.'

Tim whimpered slightly as he delivered another flurry of swats before stopping. The mild spanking probably hurt his pride more than his backside, but considering why he was being spanked in the first place, that wasn't a problem. And Tim still definitely felt it.

He let the red-faced young agent catch his breath before once more demanding that he open his mouth. Tim looked at him pleadingly, then hesitantly opened his mouth a crack and scrunched his eyes shut. Gibbs slipped the small bar of soap past his teeth. Tim's eyes flew open the instant the soap touched his tongue, and he spit it out reflexively, sending it skittering across the floor until it came to rest under one of the large pieces of equipment.

Tim looked at him in horror, obviously concerned that his reaction was going to result in another spanking. Gibbs simply reached for the glass jar once again, and calmly unwrapped a new miniature soap.

'Open,' he ordered.

'Boss, please...'

'Now, Tim.'

Tim swallowed visibly, grimacing at the taste still in his mouth, and took a deep breath, then parted his lips with obvious reluctance. Gibbs put the second bar on his tongue, then tapped him on the chin and told him to close his mouth.

Tim was a vision of misery – face red, foam leaking from the sides of his mouth, tears streaming down his face both from the soap fumes in his sinuses and from the humiliation of having his mouth washed out like a child. Gibbs watched the second hand crawl around his watch, leaving Tim with the soap in his mouth for two minutes before allowing him to spit and rinse.

As the younger man sputtered into the sink, desperately trying to wash the taste of soap from his mouth, Gibbs hoped that he wouldn't have to repeat the message. Tim had developed a lot of confidence during his months leading the cybercrimes unit, and it was good to see him growing out of his probie insecurities. But Tim seemed intent on moving straight past confidence into insufferable smugness, and there was no way that Gibbs was going to just stand by and let that happen.

Even if it meant giving him some very unwanted attention.


End file.
